A night out
by Purple Snuggie
Summary: What happens when Yuuki gets an idea for a night out. ;D Yuuki x Shuuichi fic.


Pairing : Yuuki x Shuuichi.

Rated : M for sex.

Gravitation does NOT belong to me, it all belongs to Maki Murakami-sama.

Authors note;

I totally got randomly spurred on by this idea thanks to my best friend Liana.

And one of my other Gravi fics about strawberry lipgloss. ANYWAY.

Sorry if it's not perfect. I tried. ;D I hope you enjoy.

Shuuichi's POV.

* * *

><p>Sneakers smacked pavement as I ran fullspead into a busy intersection. Cars honked angrily but I was blocking them out, humming the tune of <em>Yuutsu na SEVEN DAYS<em>.

I pulled the corner, ran across the road again, tugging up my shorts briefly. It was summer, mid july to be exact and the heat was already killer. I had been out on tour with the guys spending most of my time on an AC cooled tour bus, or inside chilly auditoriums and on stage. I ran to the big glass doors of NG studios and ripped them open running in and passing the desk lady waving. I smashed my gloved hand to the elevator button going up to the 10th floor where the recording studio conference room was. I was extremely late...THANKS to Yuuki. The elevator doors opened with a ding and I shuffled in pulling off my gloves. We reached the floor after a few stops. I stepped out, pulled out my earplugs and jammed them in my backpack heading down to what you could say was our locker room dropping off my bag and heading back down the hall and around the corner. When I walked in, K was fanning Sakano who was on the floor. Hiro and Fujisaki sat at a long conference table and looked over to me.

" WHERE HAVE YOU BEEN ALL MORNING! " K-san stopped fanning the now concious and sitting up Sakano to come to me and drag me by my ear and sit me at the table next to Hiro.

" I'm sorry K-san I OVER SLEPT. Right through my alarm. I tried to get here as fast as- "

He cut me off.

" I DON'T WANT TO HEAR YOUR EXCUSES SHINDOU. "

He said what I assumed where a few vulgar words in English before leaning against a white board at the head of the table. Sakano got his act together and whiped sweat from his brow before turning to us and fixing his glasses.

" Now that Shindou-san was so kind to grace us with his presence. Let's begin. "

Hiro coughed before nudging me with his arm and rolling his eyes. I tried to stifle a giggle but got a death glare from K-san.

" Anyway. " Sakano coughed before continueing.

" The tour around Osaka was fabulous. We made tons of money and our cd sales have never been stronger. Bravo. "

K-san clapped before Sakano continued once more.

" Today, we have a club Limbo magazine shoot cover. But that's not until 2 this afternoon. Another band of Seguchi-sans is currently using the recording booth so we decided to let you guys have a break until the cover shoot. PLEASE SHOW BACK UP ON TIME. That means you, Shindou-san. Don't blow this, please. " He looked worried.

" Don't worry, I got it. " I waved a hand before Hiro, Fujisaki and I stood and headed out of the room.

" So, what do we do? " Hiro looked between the both of us.

" I'm gonna go get some breakfast. I have my cell if you need me. " Fujisaki jetted.

We watched him leave.

" Wow, he wasted no time. " Hiro pulled out a guitar pick and began munching on it. We both headed down to our break room.

" So, why were you so late today Shuu? "

I coughed and blushed slightly.

" Let me guess, hot night with Yuuki? " He smirked as he held the door open for me. I walked in and took a seat grabbing a cold soda first from the small fridge and tossing him one.

" Thanks. "

" Welcome. "

He sat across from me and stared popping open his can.

" C'mon dish the details. I know you can't hold it. " He snickered, pocketing his guitar pick before waiting for me to continue.

Me on the other hand, looked as if I was holding all the air in my body and I was going to explode.

" OKAY SO MY ASS HURTS. "

" The usual. " He muttered, sipping again.

I threw myself forward, gripping the small end table between us with my might and began.

" So it started when I came home from work.."

The day before.

" TADAIMA! " I shouted, kicking my shoes off at the door. The apartment was silent, meaning Yuuki was probably in his study. I didn't hear the constant clicking of keys though so I tossed my bag down and walked in.

I saw the top of his blonde head through the kitchen window that lead into the living room and entered. Sure enough, my novelist was sitting at the table, coffee mug in his hand and paper to his face. His socked feet were up on another chair situated in front of him. He was wearing a pair of jeans and a slack navy blue t-shirt. His glasses were on too.

" Tadaima! " I said again, still the same enthusiam, just a bit more softer.

"...Okaerinasai. " Came my reply. I shifted and perched myself onto the counter top.

" Not writing today? "

"... " Silence.

" Got a book due? "

"..." More silence.

" Has Mizuki called? " Mizuki is Yuuki's editor.

"..." Even more silence.

" Gonna ans- "

" SHUT UP. I'M TRYING TO READ. " His foot connected with my face somehow pushing me back before going back to his other leg on the chair.

I grunted before sighing. I sat there in silence as he read for a few minutes before my tummy grumbled a loud exclamation of ..I'M HUNGRY. FEED ME.

His golden hues shot a glare in my direction. He set his paper down and turned towards me, folding his glasses and setting them down ontop of the paper.

" Hungry, brat? "

I looked embaressed, my cheeks turning bright red.

"...Yeah. I only got to eat breakfast today. "

" Let's go out and get something. "

I was shocked at his change of mood.

" Okay, where do you want to go? " I bounced off the counter and snuggled up close to him, resting my head on his chest.

" That new restaurant they put downtown. "

" That fancy place? "

"La viande douce. " he said.

" Sure. " I shifted off of him to go get changed by a hand quickly tugged me back. When I looked into his eyes I spotted something evil, maniacal..crazy.

I blinked. My face forced to his chest.

" On one condition. " He said, his lips finding my neck and his soft, tongue slipping down it creating a trail of hot saliva. I nearly melted and came in my pants.

" W-what's t-that? "

He pushed me back, nearly knocking me into the stove and sauntered out of the room heading down the hall to the bedroom we shared. I shifted, curiously after him. The door was wide open and he was looking in a closet, in a box in which we kept our..well, our sex toys. My eyes widened a bit, definitely curious as to what he was looking for. Once victorious he stood and turned to me. He held a small, bright pink vibrator that was shaped like a small egg in one hand, and the wireless control to it in the other. The grin on his face was incomparable to anything I had ever seen before and the look in his eye was malicious.

I stood shocked and stunned, not putting two and two together.

" Understand? " he said.

I shook my head furiously, my erection growing slightly in my pants.

" Bend over. "

I blinked at his fierce command. What did he want me to-...OH MY GOD. He wanted me to wear that in my ass out to dinner! I panicked momentarily but didn't have enough time to say anything but squeak loudly and femininely before he forcefully pushed me down, bottom in the air and ripped down my short shorts.

" Y-YUUKI! "

In secounds his fingers were spreading my anus and shoving that small vibrator into it. There was a wave of pleasure after a tinge of hurt since he hadn't been nice about it, and didn't use lube. He pulled my pants back up after it was in pretty deep.

" Tonight, you'll wear this. If you misbehave, the intensity goes up. If you look embaressed, humiliated or uncomfortable, the intensity will rise. If you make a single noise..a single moan..you'll be punished for it later. " I hadn't moved off of the ground, his hand came flying and smacked against my right bottom cheek. I moaned out. My fingers squeezing the fibers of the carpet.

" Understand me, slave? "

" Y-YES! " I yelped, quickly jumping up out of that position. Standing with the vibrator in me felt a bit strange considering I had never had one in besides for about five minutes..but we were having sex.

" Now get dressed. " He went to his closet before heading to the bathroom and slamming the door.

About an hour later he came out and god did he look nice. He was wearing a pair of black dress slacks, black socks and a black button down shirt with a white tie. His hair was as straight as a razor and combed to perfection. He was also cleanly shaved. My mouth was open, he reached a hand over to slam it shut. I bit my tongue and yelled out in misery.

I on the other hand, was wearing a pair of slightly nice black dress pants and a light maroon button down shirt, no tie. I did fix my hair so it looked nice and to be honest? I never grow facial hair for some reason.

I saw him tuck the control to the vibrator into his jacket pocket which he tugged on and grabbed his keys shoving his feet into his nice dress shoes.

" Let's go. "

I grabbed my jacket and we headed over to La viande douce in his Benz.

After we got there, we got seated quickly since he apparently made reservations. Our table was a quaint booth in the center of the restaurant near a really expensive looking fish tank with really expensive looking tropical fish in it. I watched them curiously as our waiter came over to ask for drinks. Yuuki ordered a nice bottle of wine and a glass of water. Both of them looked at me.

As I opened my mouth to speak, a sudden wave went up my spine. The vibrator was turned on, onto the lowest setting. I fidgited slightly in my seat, trying to be brave. I bit my lip as I felt the setting rise a notch. One of Yuuki's hands was under the table. He stared at me.

" Don't keep the waiter waiting. " he said with a grin. I grimaced as it raised a notch again. I tried to remain straight faced.

" I'll have a...glass of water too. "

The waiter moved out of view to go get the drinks, Yuuki continued to grin but turned the vibrator off.

We sat in silence until the waiter brought over the bottle of wine, two glasses, and two waters. He poured two glasses of the wine and left the bottle at the table with the two glasses of water. He pulled out his small book and asked if we had decided on what we were going to eat. Yuuki coughed and handed him his menu.

" I'll take the Chicken parm with asparagus. I'll have a small caesar salad as my side. "

He nodded, writing it down before turning to me.

I blinked.

" I'll have -. " Again. I felt the vibrator turn on making me shift slightly again. I tried to hold it back remembering what he had said at home and the still burning spank to my ass.

" I'll have the same. " The waiter nodded before turning and leaving. This time, the vibrator stayed on. My eyes glanced to Yuuki, his right hand still under the table. He smirked and gave a wink.

" Have fun at work? "

"...Not really. "

" Aww. Isn't that too bad. " The setting rose once more, sending more pleasure shivers down my spine. I was trying soooo hard. We were sitting in the middle of the restaurant, IF I made ONE wrong move...the whole place would see. The evil bastard. He did this on purpose! He had it planned from the start!

After getting used to the feeling of it vibrating inside of me, I managed to get my confidence up to the point where I believed I could make it the whole night..boy did I have that wrong.

The waiter brought over our food and we ate, the setting never changing. Everytime I would shift in my seat, the vibrator would smack into one of my inside walls causing me to nearly drop what was in my hand. After two times of almost dropping stuff, getting weird curious looks from Yuuki, I managed to control it and sit perfectly still. My back began to hurt though.

The waiter eventually came over to ask if we would like desert.

" I'll have the strawberry short cake. " Yuuki said. " Extra whipped cream and strawberries. "

The waiter nodded.

" I'll take a slice of the chocolate cake. " He nodded and left once more.

A few minutes later he brought out the deserts and walked away after taking our dinner plates. As I began to cut a piece off of the cake with a fork, it was almost into my mouth then the vibrator went up a notch. I froze, dropping the fork and glancing to Yuuki. The pleasure waves going up my spine increased and a few people stared. He raised a brow.

" Gonna eat your cake, Shuuuu-chan? " he said, sounding out my name slowly and drawing out every syllable.

" Y-yeah. " Another notch it went up. My eyes widened a bit. I was trying so hard to not let a moan escape..I thought I was going to pop. I took a deep breath and held it in, Yuuki's smile widened as she shoveled strawberries into his mouth.

It went up again. I blew out the deep breath sucking in another. I was gonna pop. I could feel it. It was soo good vibrating deep inside me and sending chills to every part of my body. I closed my eyes and imagined I was on stage..and then it happened. He turned it off. I blinked, opening one eye and glancing at him. He was busy eating. I continued to eat my cake in peace until..

the waiter came back when we were finished. Placing down the check. Suddenly, the vibrator turned to it's HIGHEST setting. I lurched forward, moaning into a plate of chocolate syrup. The waiter and everybody looked at me. I couldn't believe I had done it. Oh my god. My face was red as I ran to the bathroom. Yuuki was all big smiles. I ran into the bathroom, nobody was in there and to the sink. I proceeded to wash my face until I heard the door open.

" You lost, slave. " I heard behind me.

I was still blushing from my little episode in the dining room. I looked up to see a beaming Yuuki behind me. He snagged me from the sink and pushed me into a stall, locking it. As quickly as he pushed me in his hands found my waist line and ripped my pants down. He pushed me over the toilet and began to roughly spank my bottom. I moaned out over and over again. He laughed slightly and when someone would come in, he would freeze for a second before covering my ass with my pants to prevent the hardcore slapping sound that could be heard, and kept spanking me. We were in there for nearly fifteen minutes. Just as suddenly as the spanking began, it ended and I thought he was done I went to stand up to get my face smashed to porcelain again. His fingers reached in and he removed the vibrator, shoving it into one of my pants pockets. He then quickly undid his pants. I heard the faint noise of a zipper and his fingers spread my cheeks as the head of his throbbing cock pushed into me. His fingers gripped my hips none to gently and he began to pull out and slam back in. I yelped from the pain, tears dripping down my cheeks. The tears stopped once his rhythm began as he roughly had sex with me in that stall. I went from leaning over the toilet to being slammed up with my back to the wall. Within about twenty minutes he came, releasing that warm seed inside of me. I was screaming in pleasure. He unlocked the stall and exited, fixing himself and his clothes and walked out as nonchalantly as he walked in.

Me on the other hand? I was crumbled pile of cum and goo all over the floor. Blushing furiously, panting, sweating and I had a raging boner. I manged to get myself together within ten minutes and head back out to the dining room where he had already paid for our check and disappeared out to the car.

Once I exited the restaurant, still getting stares from everybody inside I had saw his black mercedes pull up to the door. He pushed open the passenger side and we went home.

After we got inside we proceeded to have hot, passionate sex on the couch before leading into the bedroom.

In the morning when I got up, I heard a buzzing noise..no, it wasn't my cellphone but somehow I was on the couch, ontop of my pants and the vibrator in my pocket was buzzing loudly.

I jumped up. Yuuki was standing already showered and dressed in his usual sweats and white t-shirt with his glasses in front of me holding the controller.

" You're late for work, dumbass. " He grunted between the cigarette in his lips.

I flailed crazily and dressed, booking it to work.

" Wow, so he really fucked you over last night? "

" Yeah I was totally embaressed. " By this point, Hiro had lit up a cigarette and both of our soda cans were empty.

" Man, he seme'd you good. That's a nice plan though, that vibrator. Crafty man he is. " Hiro stood.

I followed along.

By the time my story telling stopped, Fujisaki was back in the conference room and it was almost two. The rest of the day went by decent, but as we were getting her pictures taken..I could almost still feel that vibrator inside of me...and that's when I realized. I didn't wake up to my vibrator this morning..it was my cellphone..the vibrations were coming from inside of me!

* * *

><p>The end.<p> 


End file.
